fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chłopcy z Bańki/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb po tym co powiedział Buford postanawiają stworzyć ogromną bańkę w której latają całym Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Fretka razem z mamą ćwiczy przed egzaminem na prawo jazdy, a mimo tego stara się przyłapać chłopców. Dundersztyc tworzy maszynę która zmienia jego głos na słodki i melodyjny. Chce on zawładnąć jako król muzyki contry-westernowej. Chłopcy z Bańki (Fineasz i Ferb w ogródku puszczają bańki mydlane.) Fineasz: Wiesz Ferb, moim zdaniem bańki mydlane mają świetne poczucie humoru. Spójrz co ta bańka robi z moją twarzą. Hahahaha! Prawdziwa śmiechotwórcza bańka. (Ferb puszcza bańkę, a za nią zauważa Baljeeta.) Baljeet: Dzień dobry. Fineasz: Cześć Baljeet! Baljeet: Co robicie chłopaki? Fineasz: Puszczamy bańki i odprężamy się. Baljeet: Och, pamiętam dobrze to uczucie. Ale go nie doświadczam przez to. Fineasz: Wygląda jak tygodniowy plan zajęć. Baljeet: I tym, że właśnie jest. Mam dokładnie zaplanowaną każdą minutę tygodnia. Pamiętasz jak mówiłeś, żebym chwytał dzień? He, właśnie uchwyciłem. Fineasz: Nie o to do końca chodziło. Buford: Ej, czy to już moja pora? Baljeet: Jeszcze nie. (Patrzy na zegarek.) Dobra już. (Buford dłubie Baljeetowi w uchu.) Fineasz: Może masz wolną chwilkę, żeby puścić bańkę? Baljeet: Ech, chyba znajdę czas na jedną. Buford: O-o! Czy mógłbym nadmuchać ogromną, żebym mógł wejść do środka i fruwać tu i tam jak mała leśna wróżka? Ja naprawdę to powiedziałem? Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. I to nawet niezły pomysł, oprócz tej wróżki. Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. najlepszy sposób na obejrzenie miasta to z wnętrza bańki. Buford: Też chcę sobie pofruwać! ... Jak facet. Fineasz: Baljeet, a jak ty? Baljeet: E, mam poważnie napięty grafik. Nie wiem czy nawet mam czas by odpowiedzieć. Może jeśli przesunę naukę gry na dudach... dobra. Fineasz: Świetnie! Lecisz z nami? Baljeet: Nie! Przesunąłem lekcję gry, by móc odpowiedzieć. Będę musiał wprowadzić kilka sporych zmian, ale przynajmniej popatrzę jak robicie tę wielką bańkę. Fineasz: Ekstra! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Baljeet: Haha, jak w zegarku! Pepe znów zniknął o tej samej porze! (Pepe dostaje się do bazy windę, którą idzie do bazy również Agent Pinky.) (W bazie jest ciemno.) Major Monogram: (Szeptem) Cicho Carl, cicho, już jest. Major Monogram i Carl: Niespodzianka! (Światła się włączają, a kryjówka jest ozdobiona balonami.) Wszystkiego najlepszego Agencie P! (Major dmucha w piszczałkę.) Carl: Sto lat! Major Monogram: Wcale nie masz dziś urodzin? (Pepe kiwa głowa.) Byliśmy blisko? Carl: Mówiłem. Major Monogram: Ani słowa więcej, Carl! Em hem. Byłem trochę zajęty planowaniem przyjęcia dla ciebie, więc nie wiem co Dundersztyc robi tym razem, ale to z pewnością nic dobrego. Dowiedz się, co kombinuje. (Pepe przedziera się przez balony.) Pepe! (Przed domem Linda z Fretką wsiadają do samochodu.) Linda: No dobrze, chcesz trochę poćwiczyć przed egzaminem na prawo jazdy? Fretka: Jestem w drodze na fotel kierowcy. Najpierw miejsce, które już znam, a potem zjazd w nieznane. Linda: To zjeżdżaj szybciej. mamy kilka ważnych spraw. Fretka: (Zapian pas na miejscu obok kierowcy.) Dobra ty prowadź! Linda: Tata mówi, że świetnie parkujesz równolegle. Fretka: To było w ogródku. tam jest inaczej niż na ulicy. Linda: Myślałam, że chciałaś mieć prawo jazdy jako pierwsza wśród swoich znajomych. Fretka: Dobra ja prowadzę. (Rozpina pas.) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: A, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Ciesze się, że już jesteś. Dostałem maila z zaproszeniem na twoje przyjecie urodzinowe. Oczywiście nie przyszedłem, gdyż pewnie to była pułapka. Do rzeczy, mam coś dla ciebie. Piękna karata z życzeniami.(Pepe otwiera kopertę, w której są serpentyny, którymi zostaje związany.) Sto lat! Hyhyhaha! Odkryłem, dlaczego moje niecne plany zawsze biorą w łeb. Widzisz, ja jestem kompletnie i wo ogóle nie lubiany. Poważnie. zadałem sobie pytanie, jakie są dwie najpopularniejsze rzeczy na świecie. Muzyka Country i Westernowa. To właśnie ja połączę je ze sobą po raz pierwszy na świecie. Nazwałem to muzyka Country-westernowa. Wiem, wiem, jestem genialny, prawda? (W parku) Fineasz: Ferb, fantastyczny projekt. Jeszcze tylko tajny składnik do robienia baniek. Izabela: (Odwiedza chłopców razem z Ognikami.) Cześć chłopaki, co robicie? Baljeet: Właśnie zmieniamy mój plan zajęć. Fineasz: Budujemy maszynę, która zrobi największą bańkę mydlaną. Baljeet: No tak, Baljeeta to nikt nigdy o to nie zapyta. Fineasz: Mamy wszystko by zrobić jak najbardziej wytrzymałą bańkę, ale jeśli chcecie pomóc, mogłybyście przynieść sok z drzewa marakasowego. Izabela: Tak, oczywiście, że możemy. Fineasz: Wspaniale! Wy zdobądźcie ten sok, a my w tym czasie dokończymy transporder. Do zobaczenia później w parku. (Chłopcy odchodzą.) (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Wiem co sobie myślisz. Doktorku, przecież ty wcale nie umiesz śpiewać.. A zatem rzuć okiem na to cudeńko! (Pokazuje swój inator w kształcie czapki westernowej.) Tada! Nazwałem go Jodło-Odło-inator. Niezły, co nie? Na tak racja, wygląda jak kowbojski kapelusz, ale to nie wszystko. (Pod kapeluszem jest ukryty inator.) Widzisz? Hehe, widzisz? Dzięki temu mój głos będzie słodki i melodyjny. za godzinę mam pierwszy występ. Chodź, pomożesz mi rozlepić plakaty. Wszyscy będą mnie uwielbiać. (Wychodzą.) (Fretka boi się ruszyć samochód ze świateł.) Linda: Śmiało Fretka, dasz radę. Rozejrzyj się dokładnie i delikatnie puść hamulec. Fretka: (Ze strachem) Więc dokładnie się rozglądam.... (Zauważa Fineasza i Ferba w parku.) Hy! Widziałaś, Fineasz i Ferb! (Przed oknem zatrzymuje się ciężarówka z obrazkiem dwóch potworów.) Linda: Fretka, to wcale nie jest śmieszne. Fretka: Nie, za autobusem. (Trąbi.) Budują jakieś dziwne urządzenie. (Fretka rusza samochód z wielką prędkością.) Pokarzę ci. Linda: Pięknie, a teraz.... zwolnij! (W parku) Fineasz: jak zwykle świetna robota. Potrzebny nam już tylko ostatni składnik. Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, mamy sok, który chcieliście. Proszę. Fineasz: Dzięki. (Dzięki maszynie tworzy się bańka.) W tej chwili sok marakasowy jeszcze się nie zestalił, więc z łatwością można przeniknąć przez rosnącą membranę. (Wszyscy wchodzą do banki.) Voila! Izabela: Dziewczęta, właśnie zdobyłyśmy odznaki przenikania przez rosnącą membranę. Ogniki: Wohooo! (Fretka podjeżdża pod park, ale chłopcy już odlecieli.) Fretka: Widzisz? Są właśnie.... Linda: Może powinnam przestać o to pytać, ale na co niby mam patrzeć. Fretka: Och, stali przecież pod tamtym... (Zauważa chłopców odlatujących w bańce.) Złap się i mocno trzymaj. (Fretka pędzi za chłopcami.) (W bańce) Baljeet: Haha, dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem, ale niestety nie mam już więcej czasu. Eh, chwileczkę. Już jesteście w powietrzu, a ja nadal jestem tutaj z wami? To po prosu nie wiarygodne! Mój plan zajęć jest nieaktualny, przepadnie mi lekcja gry na dudach. Buford: Słyszałem jak grasz i żałuje. (W samochodzie) Linda: Fretka, znowu śmietniki. (Fretka uderza w śmietniki samochodem i hamuje.) Fretka: Ups, mój błąd. Heheha! (Rozgląda się, gdzie są chłopcy.) Gdzie oni są? Linda: No chyba już dość dzisiaj tego jeżdżenia. Fretka: Nie teraz mamo, muszę dojechać prosto do nieba! (Pędzi za chłopcami.) Linda: FRETKA! (W bańce) Baljeet: Och, jak długo będziemy tak latać? Fineasz: Chwilę. Baljeet: A jak wy tym w ogóle kierujecie. Fineasz: Zdajemy się na łaskę wiatru. Baljeet: Hahaha, skoro tak, to rzeczywiście można się odprężyć. Fineasz: Wszyscy uwaga, prąd znoszący. (Wszyscy lecą w górę w bańce, która spada w dół.) Wszyscy: Wooooow! (Bańka leci w kierunku przewodów elektrycznych.) Baljeet: To przewody elektryczne! Izabela: Dziewczęta wiecie co robić. (Ogniki zmieniają trajektorię bańki.) Wszyscy: Aaaaa! Super! Buford: Tak! Udało się! Baljeet: Ogród kaktusowy! Izabela: Unik! (Ogniki zmieniają trajektorię banki.) Baljeet: Miejska rzeźba! Greta: Przy takim kącie podejścia unik nie będzie efektywny. Wszyscy: Co? Greta: Rozbijemy się! Baljeet: O nie, wiedziałem, że nigdy nie powinienem był zmieniać mojego kolorowego planu. Hyhyhyhyhy...! (Oddychając zaczyna powiększać bańkę.) Fineasz: Bańka zaczyna rosnąć. To przez ten jego oddech. Bańka jest coraz większa! Musimy wszyscy oddychać tak jak Baljeet. Buford, Izabela i Ogniki: Tak jest! Wszyscy: Hyhyhyhyhyhyhyhy! (Bańka rośnie i unosi się w górę unikają zderzenia.) Fineasz: Udało się! Wszyscy: Taak! Fineasz: Baljeet, uratowałeś nam życie. Baljeet: W chwilach zagrożenia zawsze ciężko oddycham. (Na koncercie Country) Wokalista: Dziękuje, jesteście wspaniali! Dundersztyc: Teraz ja, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Po tym koncercie będę najpopularniejszym człowiekiem w Okręgu wszystkich Trzech Stanów! (Piosenka Będę królem jole jole ole kowbojem) Heinz (melodyjnym głosem): ''' Oto właśnie mój niecny plan: Chwytliwą piękną melodyjką zniewolę umysły wam. I proste rymy też ma, lecz jeśli każę wami Każdy z was zmieni imię swoje. I będę królem jolo jole ole kowbojem. Będziecie ślepo słuchać mnie i wykonywać rozkazy moje. Bo będę królem jolo jole ole kowbojem. '''Mężczyzna 1: Niezły jest! Mężczyzna 2': Tak, róbmy wszystko co powie! Będę królem jolo jole ole kowbojem. Będę królem jolo jole ole kowbojem. Heinz (swoim zwykłym głosem): ''' Będę królem jolo jole ole kowbojem. '''Mężczyzna 2: On jest okropny! Będę królem jolo jole ole kowbojem. Będę królem jolo jole ole kowbojem. Mężczyzna 3: Tak, przez te fałszem mam ochotę coś zniszczyć. (Tłuką mu się zęby.) Zęby nie były tego warte. Chodźmy stąd, zgłodniałem. Mężczyzna 4: Co on sobie w ogóle myślał? Country i Western to dwa kompletnie różne style. Kobieta: Najgorsza piosenka na świecie! (Wszyscy odchodzą.) Mężczyzna: Przedszkolak napisałby lepszy tekst! Dundersztyc: Mówiąc szczerze, sądziłem, że odniosę większy sukces. (Zakłada plecak odrzutowy.) Ale przynajmniej zejdę dumnie ze sceny, zanim do reszty się upokorzę. (Włączając, plecak odlatuje zostawiając Dundersztyca w bieliźnie z Pepe.) Co? A, ach tak! Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to kupiłem je zanim cię poznałem. No dobra, widzimy się jutro. (Odchodzi.) (Fretka i Linda jadą przez miasto za bańką.) Linda: Fretka, błagam, patrz na drogę! Fretka: Przecież muszą gdzieś tu być! U-u! Heheheheh, tam są! Przy starym moście zwodzonym! Mam was! (Do samochodu przyczepia się plecak odrzutowy Dundersztyca rozpędzając go.) Linda: Fretka, stój! Fretka Nie mogę! Linda: Aaaaa! (Most zwodzony się podnosi, a samochód leci w górę i przelatuje tuż obok banki.) Fretka: Tam! Tam, mówiłam ci, że... mamo otwórz oczy! Linda: Dopiero gdy wrócę na ziemie. Fretka: Mamo! (Samochód opada na ziemię.) (W bańce) Fineasz: To kierowała Fretka! Ferb: Trzeba przyznać, że prowadzi coraz lepiej. (W samochodzie) Fretka: Jesteśmy znowu na ziemi! Linda: Aaaaa! Bardzo dobrze. Teraz delikatnie wciśnij hamulec. Fretka: Przecież wciskam! (W bańce) Baljeet: Wow! To całe odprężanie się jest przyjemne. (W samochodzie) Linda: Fretka, przynajmniej zdejmij nogę z gazu. Fretka: Co ty powiesz!? (Kładzie nogę na wierzchu.) Serio?! Proszę, może być! Teraz lepiej!? (Plecak traci swoją moc.) Linda: Aaaaa! (Fretka gwałtownie parkuje równolegle.) No, twój tata mówił prawdę. Potrafisz parkować równolegle. Fretka: Zobacz, to oni! Linda: Fretka, niczego nie widzę. Jacy oni? Fretka: Chłopcy! Fruną w jakiejś wielkiej ba....(Kiedy Linda nie patrzy, chłopcy wracają do parku, bańka pęka i wszyscy lądują na zabawkach.) Linda: Heh-hej chłopcy! Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Niezłe parkowanie! Fretka: Co?! Nie! To wcale... no ale ja... (Uderza głową w klakson.) Fineasz: Wiesz Ferb, to był naprawdę bardzo udany dzień. (Pojawia się Pepe.) O tu jesteś Pepe! (Pepe terkocze.) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2